


Godking

by TheReliefShadow



Category: Campione! (Anime), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Female Bakugou Katsuki, Female Kaminari Denki, Female Kirishima Eijirou, Female Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Fluff and Smut, Godslayer Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Harems, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Smut, Supportive Midoriya Hisashi, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReliefShadow/pseuds/TheReliefShadow
Summary: It's not every day you kill a God.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku, Hatsume Mei/Midoriya Izuku, Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Midoriya Izuku/Harem, Midoriya Izuku/Tatsuma Ryuuko | Ryuukyuu, Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Tokage Setsuna, Midoriya Izuku/Tsunotori Pony, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Usagiyama Rumi | Miruko, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Godking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisashi gonna be losing his mind....he ain't ready, he can already see the signs lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that a fic of this kind would be pretty cool.

**(A/N): New story! Tell me what you think.**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

"I'm surprised to hear that you're interested in this world, Akasha. Fascinating as it is that these abilities give humans power it isn't enough to really warrant your interaction, however."

....

"Hm... I see. While that may be the case this world is currently in use by someone else, a being that goes by **Pandora** currently watches over this particular universe.

....

"I'd agree on that point though I'd need to ask if she'd be fine with this arrangement. These... **Campione** as she calls them, are so very intriguing, Slayers of Gods and Myths is what they are. Sadly after the biological change for **'quirks'** the wars have killed far too many magicians and Campiones, yet some Homo Magi and Campione still live. The chaos of the new age didn't completely eradicate them."

....

"That could work, however, **Pandora** also has her eye on that particular individual as well. A child at the moment, yet one destined for great things, a trial by fire I presume?"

.......

"Ah...well then that complicates things. It would seem that there are conflicting forces at work at the moment then....unless you'd be willing to spare some magic in exchange?"

.....

"Excellent! I'll let Pandora know you've agreed."

...

"....are you sure?"

......!

"Then, I'll let **him** know."

**-o-**

It wasn't easy being a father, as Midoriya Hisashi would come to find out. Izuku was about 4 years old, the age where a person's quirk would come out. The age that every family celebrated, for the emergence of a quirk beckoned such a thing, a happy time for everyone involved yet Izuku didn't want a party. Instead, the boy wanted some Katsudon and then fell asleep after eating, extremely tired and lethargic his son collapsed right away. Using his vast knowledge of medical studies Hisashi sped towards his boy, checking his vitals only to learn that his heart was failing. At that moment Hisashi felt fear, fear for his only son that seemed to be on the brink of death.

Nothing could have ever prepared him for that moment, ruling the underworld, killing magi and Campione's hadn't generated as much dread that he felt at that juncture. Never had he felt such revulsion for his quirk **All For One,** never had he felt powerless to do anything for his boy. Inko had been inconsolable in that hour of madness while Izuku seemed to fight for his life, a quirk that he had taken imprinted every single second into his psyche to make him reaction fast enough to try to pull his son's quirk away from him. 

But he couldn't. Even with all his willpower combined, he could not take Izuku's quirk away, the shock he felt was great yet when his quirk ferociously fought back did he realize what Izuku was gaining. His boy would be getting an ability that terrified him, running his hand through his white hair, the 238 cm (7'8 ft) man wished that life couldn't have been so needlessly complicated. After ten minutes had passed, Izuku had finally stabilized, getting up not even a second later yawning as if he wasn't just having a heart attack and seizure just a bit ago.

Inko had run towards him, squeezing the life out of the boy, who seemed concerned about his mother's crying, giving his father an angry look, as if he had done something. AFO chortled for just a second, _'Heh, he really is like me.'_

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he'd rang his most trusted assistant, Doctor Kyudai Garaki. The doctor had taken a bit of time to get over to his house but Hisashi didn't mind it, he knew what Izuku had yet he still needed an expert opinion. Garaki had studied concepts involving what most people believed to be fake, with his primary concerns lying in magic and biology. Something that the world never knew about.

A bunch of fools, but it worked in both of their favors. When much of the world believed that quirks started 200 years ago, it was easy to cover up disasters when they struck but before then no one understood what lay underneath the layers of secrets. That magic was the first quirk.

Yes, **Magic** or **Sorcery** was the first quirk of the world, with **Supernatural Sense** being the close second. Even his own quirk was based around magic more so than biology itself. These abilities dominated the early history of the world, becoming more prominent during the beginning of civilization itself. Now, however, because of the advent of quirks and the chaos it brought, millions of magicians had perished, most from protecting their homes. 

And now here he was, hearing from the doctor that his own son was now beginning the path of magic, with Garaki's confirmation, it would seem that the insignia that appeared on his hand was magic based. He was scared, scared for his little boy who will one day begin the path of god-killing, the insignia seemingly being just the beginning. He had gone through all the records he could find, searching for any indication of what the mark was yet there was no information on it.

Hisashi was frustrated, and that frustration just kept building even when Pandora had called him.

"What do you want now?" he questioned her, only to receive giggling on the other end.

"Oh, Hisashi, you don't seem so glad to see me. Is that any way to speak to your own mother?"

"You're not my-"

"All those born are my children, but those who've killed gods are my favorite. You become remade when you gain lordship, isn't that right slayer of Thanatos."

Hisashi remained quiet, his face dark as his memories flashed on by. Becoming a Campione was never in his line of sight...but when the personification of death threatens and kills your brother, it's hard to not want to murder the man. 

"Answer my question, Pandora."

"Hehe, you know you're the only one I ever play with like this, though I was starting to think that this is the kind of banter you like....considering your position."

 ***sigh*** "...I don't mind it. Now, please Pandora, answer the question."

It had taken a moment but by the end of it, Pandora had answered his question. Getting off the call with her, Hisashi pinched between his brows, it was not what he had wanted to hear. Pandora had made a deal with a being called **Akasha** , one that could rival Pandora in power. In his confusion, he had asked her who she was, the tidbit of information that Pandora shared, however, gave him a headache. It was her who revived many of the gods long thought to be dead, whether, by Campione interference or his, Akasha had made them all stronger.

He had crushed his chair handle as Pandora continued, all the wars and conflict that had happened during this time had taken their toll on everyone. With much of the world fighting amongst themselves about quirks, the magic world was having conflicts with the gods, losing an estimated 710 million magic users to the now population of 79 million users which had continued to fall, throughout the years.

Akasha had been the reason Hisashi had begun his conquest of the underworld as many illegal magical products began circulating throughout Asia, creating even more chaos as people fought over the artifacts. Sure his tactics had secured stability across the eastern seaboard but it had cost him his family, he had given his brother that power stockpile quirk to make him see what had been going on, yet it was all for not, Thanatos killed his brother in the end, allowing for Hisashi to consolidate more power in his rage.

A Campione, one who had slain a god of death. His brother's death had cursed him with immortality, something that had plagued him until he fell in love with Inko and had his son. It was as if this was all planned out, taking a deep breath Hisashi thought about the mark on Izuku's hand, a mark that could bring great happiness to the magic world with what it could do, reviving long lost civilizations and cultures thought to be dead since even before himself. Izuku had the mark that Akasha had brought with her, the ability to bring change.

Tearing up just a bit, Hisashi let out a sad sigh, he had wished his son would never have to deal with this side of the world, just like how none of the next users of **One for All** knew what they were getting themselves into. The only one to finally gain a glimpse of the otherworld was Nana, and that was only because **Ares** had had enough of him. And just like with his brother it would seem that people have a penchant for saving him, Nana had taken that blow for him, one that would have taken him out of a fight for good, the only silver-lining had been the **Titan Rhea** , as one of the last sane goddesses before even Akasha had appeared, helped him out getting Nana away from **Ares's hand** and taking her to heal.

An hour later Hisashi came out of his office, looking straight at his son who beamed as the Doctor spoke to him about his quirk. Inko was nowhere to be seen, which meant she was getting the ingredients ready to make Katsudon for their joyful little green bean. Izuku just bounced around in his seat once he noticed his father, making him give his son a soft smile.

Yes, Hisashi knew that the following years would be agonizing for him, but the future would look bright with someone like his son heading it. Armed with the ability to command gods, spirits, and beasts of legend, his son was going to do great things...with a bit of help, on his part of course maybe he'd even become the **35th Campione.**

.....

......

Which Hisashi knew was most likely correct, deadpanning.... _'Pandora has been on all of our cases, yelling at us about creating more babies so she could spoil them.'_

**-o-**

***Time Skip***

**-Midoriya Residence-**

The family was currently enjoying dinner, Inko had made Katsudon and invited Mitsuki over to enjoy the meal. Mitsuki's husband had unfortunately passed away before Katsumi was born, creating a unique family dynamic. The two best friends chatted about their kid's quirks while Izuku and Katsumi played in their room. Inko knew just vague details that Hisashi told her, while Mitsuki knew too much about her daughter's quirk, though their conversations were very interesting.

Currently, Hisashi was in his office talking to Doctor Garaki, "Have you located where her son Kotaro could be then?"

"I have. The man has two kids and a wife, located by the Kawano district. I'll send you the address."

***Ping***

"Thank you for your assistance doctor. I'll call you later to tell you how it goes."

Hanging up the phone, Hisashi sighed. He had looked all over the place for Nana's son and hoping to make amends, with the boy whose life he destroyed. Even though Nana was still out there someplace healing, Hisashi knew he needed to talk to her son. No doubt the trauma he had received as a kid could be reflecting onto his children something he did not want for them to go through. _'The price of hatred is too much...'_ he murmured, _'Bringing with it, even more, hate, restarting the cycle all over again.'_

It was something he was after all well versed in, getting out of his office Hisashi called out to his wife, "Honey, I'm gonna need to head out for a bit okay! Do you mind if I take Izuku so you girls can have some time to yourselves?"

"That's fine, just let him know!"

"Ok!"

 _'I hope I won't have to do something drastic.'_ he thought as he headed to his son's room, biting back a chuckle, seeing an All Might's name tag on his door. Toshinori would no doubt be in that mindset at the moment, the number one hero believed his master dead, never to know the truth. _'_ _In any case, hopefully, that man isn't around Musutafu I really don't want to fight him with my son in my hand, though Toshinori really didn't have an eye for things like that.'_ he hummed.

Knocking on the door and getting a 'Come in!' he opened the door, his eye twitching at the sight of all the hero merchandise and the toys that littered the walls of his son's bedroom. "Hey Izuku, do you wanna go with me to run an errand real quick?"

His son looked to Katsumi, another twitch on his brow, _these kids,_ who promptly nodded in confirmation. He jumped up running to his dad the next second as the man scooped him up, "Thanks Kacchan!"

Leaving the girl in the room, who seemed more interested in beating the 'nerds' online as she screamed at the tv, the two went to the front slipping their shoes on, "Bye Mom! Bye Auntie!"

"Bye Sweetie!" (Squirt!)

The walk to the district wouldn't take that long, so the two commenced in idle conversation, mostly about what quirks his son saw that were interesting. The chatter however took another turn once Hisashi mentioned the stories of myths. "So Izuku have you studied up on the books about mythology I told you to read about?"

Izuku looked to the floor, eyes widening as he pouted. "No, tou-san. I forgot." a gloomy aura seemed to encompass his son who seemed to slide further into his shadow as he continued walking. Sighing just a bit, the man spoke up, "Well what have you read then?"

His son perked up, eyes flashing with excitement as he spoke about the tales of heroism, from many of the legends. Though his son seemed a bit fixated on the **Epic of Gilgamesh** , and the **labours of Heracles,** his son also seemed to blow up about the various beasts of legend, which admittedly weren't legends anymore. Loki's son **Jörmungandr** had perplexed the young boy, as much as it did Hisashi having actually seen the gentle serpent, that would love nothing more than to see AFO's son himself. After all, being proficient in other tongues was something the man needed to practice. _Maybe I'll give him some lessons in Jötnar, he'd probably love to speak to another person._

The talk continued all the way to the district, where Hisashi found the apartment complex a bit later, it was an agonizing experience, tension filling area. izuku seemed a bit uncomfortable feeling the tension wash over his father, the more they got closer. The boy frowned just a bit as Hisashi knocked on the door to the home. Opening the door was an elderly woman with a black bob cut and glasses, "Yes?" before being taken back by the very tall man.

"Hi is Kotaro in at the moment?"

"He is not. Um, who are you?"

Giving her a sad look, Hisashi sighed, "A friend of his mothers...."

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh..."

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced but do you mind if I come in?"

"I-I yeah sure." The two walked in making sure to take off their shoes before Hisashi continued with the conversation.

"My apologies, ma'am. He doesn't mention her a lot does he."

"No...no he hasn't um I'm sorry but what are your names?"

"Ah I'm Midoriya Hiashi and this is my son, Izuku."

"Hi!" Izuku cheerfully waved at the woman, a large smile forming on her face. 

"Well aren't you happy little one, come let me take you to my grandchildren, I think they'd like seeing someone knew."

The two followed the grandmother of two, seeing a beautiful young woman with light brown hair in uneven waves that fell to her shoulders and a relatively chubby and large elderly man. "Sweety, we have company!" the woman said, gaining the attention of the two who seemed to enjoy watching the two kids play.

"Oh, who is this?" the younger woman asked her eyes widening at the man's stature before a confused look appeared in her eyes. What seemed to be her daughters began to move towards them, one a young girl with dark, medium-length hair that she wore up in pigtails on the sides of her head, short bangs that hung halfway down her forehead, and two shoulder-length, thick strands of hair left out to frame her face, with dark, cat-like eyes that slanted inwards and towards the middle of her face. The other girl had shoulder-length hair seemingly an exact copy of her mother. though with black hair and big red eyes like Izuku.

Izuku hid behind his leg, making the man chuckle just a bit. "Come Izuku, introduce yourself." Hisashi moved Izuku's hiding spot, making him stand out as he glared at his father for betraying so. Kotaro's kids seemed excited, most likely happy that they were about to make a new friend.

He looked up noticing the two girls who seemed eager to talk to him, squirming just a bit underneath their gaze, "Ummm...." his eyes darted from place to place, seemingly trying to find his way out. Hisashi sighed, "Izuku...you know if you ever want to become a hero you're going to have to talk to people, just do what All Might does."

Those words seemed to have an impact on the young lad as not a second later, Izuku puffed up his non-existent chest shouting, "HI I'M MIDORIYA IZUKU!" The adults in the room snorted just a bit, a faint smile being shown on their faces. The kids on the other hand had a different reaction...laughter.

Broccoli boy had steam coming out of his ears, embarrassed that he just did that, his vision darkened just a bit as the figure of one of the girls appeared in front of him giggling, "Hi I'm Shimura Tsukiko and that's my sister Hana!"

His eyes sparkled, thinking that he had just made a new friend, Izuku turned to his father who beamed at him, also happy that he was making friends. Whipping his head back towards the older girl Izuku's eyes gleamed a bright green, "Do you wanna play Heroes and Villians!?"

"Sure!" and with that the two were gone, followed by Hana who seemed happy that Tsukiko was making friends. Hisashi's eyes glowed noticing that Tsukiko's quirk factor hadn't awakened yet, Hana's had but it would seem Tsukiko was a late bloomer. Shrugging Hisashi turned towards the younger woman, "I apologize for not announcing myself a bit earlier but I'm Midoriya Hisashi...a friend of Kotaro's mother." presenting a hand towards the woman who took it, her eyes soften just a bit, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kotaro's ex-wife."

Taken aback, Hisashi muttered, "Wait I thought Kotaro was married?" turning towards the older two who sighed.

The older gentlemen responded to him, "They were, Kotaro...Kotaro was not a great father to his children, abusive would be the better word to describe him." He looked towards his wife moving to hold her hand, "We had enough and made him leave. Nao had grown tired of his petty anger towards his kids and he left a couple of years ago for Europe."

Nao exhaled, her eyes sad but resolute, "I wasn't any better, I-I overlooked a lot of the things he did, hoping that one day he would change." her hand crept up onto her shoulder, "But he didn't, Kotaro was a good man ***sigh*** just too angry at heroes."

Combing his hand through his hair, Hisashi groaned, "I had thought..." quieting down just a bit before shaking his head, "No I should have expected something like this to happen...Nana really made a hard choice..."

"Was that her name?" Nao questioned.

"It was...Shimura Nana, she um didn't have a pro hero name."

The older folks smiled just a bit, "A selfless hero no doubt." getting a nod from Hisashi as confirmation.

"She was..."

Nao tilted her head just a bit, "How did you meet her?"

Chuckling Hisashi pulled one of the chairs and sat down, smirking just a bit, "Heh that's a story."

**-o-**

It had been about three hours since Hisashi had come, within that time frame he had gleaned some information from them, while upset at Kotaro's actions Hisashi had made it his mission to instead make sure Nana's grandchildren would become exactly how she'd want them to be....happy. 

The older couple had left to go watch the kids, taking joy in watching their grandchildren and Izuku play together, leaving Nao with Hisashi. It wasn't difficult noticing Nao's expressions as she chatted with the man. A bit disappointed with the ring on his finger, however, she resolved herself to just be good friends with the man...another thing that the holder of **All For One** knew Inko would take much joy in dismantling.

He shivered just a bit, he loved his bubbly wife but sometimes even he would cower in her anger. The 'relationship' with Mitsuki was a bit weird, yes, but seeing how Inko had been pushing more and more for him to hang out with her, it was hard not to know where she wanted that to go. Glancing over at Izuku who was playing as All Might, a bit of sweat dripped down onto the floor, the look in his playmate's eyes was very hard to ignore. Internally groaning Hisashi gave Nao a faint smile, his eyebrow twitching just a bit.

_'Stupid freaking magic always messing up with our lives.'_

Feeling a slight chill overcome his body, the man looked up noticing what seemed to be **Pandora** grinning in his direction. Giving her a pointed sigh, the man shook his head, much to the amusement of his partner who smiled happily in his direction, _'Heh he must be enjoying his kid playing with my daughters.'_

....now while that wasn't a lie, **Pandora** had made it her mission for the past decades to make any remaining magic-user a harem and yes this included poor Izuku who at the ripe age of 4 years old was most likely going to be a dad by 13. The goddess really didn't pull any punches on that area, hell it had taken her 200 years to make Hisashi fall and it would only be a matter of time for the poor boy as well, she'd be damned to wait any longer!

Somewhere far in the man's thoughts, he prayed for Izuku's pelvis and stamina.......

....and his sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that was a joke at the end, no baby making yet lol....though Pandora could try!
> 
> Izuku, the sweetest cinnamon roll: Wait, babies?! But I'm too young for that!
> 
> Pandora, the harem miser: Hehe we'll see about that!
> 
> Mei, genius extraordinaire: Babies?! WHERE!
> 
> Izuku, the sweetest cinnamon roll: NOT THOSE BABIES!


End file.
